Matchmakers
by Hikarru
Summary: Juta is having trouble getting Asuka and Ryo together. So what does he do? He gets the professionals, The Matchmakers. Otherwise known as The L Sisters, Kasi and Gaby. Will they be able to get Asuka and Ryo together?
1. The L Sisters

_Hikarru: I fell in LOVE with this series as soon as I read it!_

_Gaby: Me too!_

_Ali: Freaks…_

_H&G: B |_

_Ali: What?_

_Hikarru: Nothing. Anyway, Ali won't be in this series._

_Ali: WHAT?_

_Gaby: It is better that way! We need poll votes! BTW, please vote in Hikarru's profile poll!_

_Ali: Oh, I see how it is! You are doing this for poll votes!_

_Gaby: Didn't I JUST say that?_

_Hikarru: Now, children. Someone has to do the disclaimer._

_G&A: Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Otomen._

_Hikarru: I wish I did. TT^TT_

_Ali: Ha ha._

_Gaby: Alright-y! Enjoy the chapter!_

**Juta sighed as he slumped into his chair. For once in his life, his thoughts didn't involve a lot of girls. He was stressing about how his manga "Love Chicks" was going so slow. If only his models, Asuka and Ryo, were progressing as they SHOULD, then his manga wouldn't be going so slowly.**

**He had been trying to get them together for about three months now. Frankly, he was tired and knew that it was hopeless. His manga was doomed if his models continued as they were. That's when he got an idea.**

**"No way…" Juta said to himself, "They will probably be able to do it, but they are so EXPENSIVE."**

**"What is expensive, Tachibana-Kun?" the teacher asked.**

**Everyone gave him weird looks, but Juta just laughed and said, "Nothing is, Sensei."**

**The teacher huffed, "Than might I suggest you pay attention." He went back to teaching the lesson.**

**Juta went back to writing his manuscript, still thinking, 'I'll leave a note for them to meet me in the other building.'**

**…**

**Juta knew that he shouldn't of been snooping around. If he was caught in the Girl's Locker Room, he would be dead. However, he was determined to get help from THEM. THEY were the only ones who could help Asuka and Ryo get together. Juta was going to ask help from The Matchmakers or otherwise known as the L sisters.  
**

**Juta quickly put a note in the elder L's locker and then ran out quickly.**

**…**

**Juta looked at his watch. He REALLY hoped that the elder L got his letter. If anyone else got it, it could be a disaster.**

**"Juta-Kun?" came a cute and small voice.**

**Juta turned around and saw them. The Matchmakers. The cute voice came from the younger L: Gaby Landeros.**

**"What do you want us for, Juta?" the elder L, Kasi Lindsey, asked.**

**Juta only heard rumors about them, but he never actually SEEN the L sisters. Kasi had shoulder length wavy blonde hair with a large red bow behind her head. She had pale skin and deep blue eyes.**

**Gaby had the same hair style, but her hair was brown and had a large blue bow. She had tan skin and vivid brown eyes.**

**The two both had the same uniform on, the sweater instead of the traditional jacket.**

**"So, you two are The Matchmakers?" Juta asked.**

**"Yes, we are." Gaby did her 'cutesy pose'.**

**"So, what do you need?" Kasi asked.**

**Juta took a deep breath as he explained the situation.**

**"I see." Kasi said, "So, in order for your manga to progress, you need them to move faster."**

**"Exactly." Juta had no choice. He had to tell them about his manga and everything. If he hid ANYTHING from the L sisters, they would find out and hurt him later. At least, that's what he heard.**

**"We'll do it!" Gaby cheered, "It sounds like fun!"**

**Juta felt relieved that they wanted to take this mission without money.**

**"Hold on, Gaby." Kasi said, "We must discuss the payment first."**

**Juta spoke to soon, "Oh, I see…"**

**"Usually, it is $100 a day." Kasi said, "BUT, since you are THIS desperate, we can take $50 a day."**

**"$50!" Juta amost fainted, "That's a lot!"**

**"Hey! It WAS $100." Kasi growled, "But we lowered it to $50! That is $50 a day that you DON'T have to pay."**

**"Yeah, but…" Juta gasped when he saw Kasi take his shirt in her fist.**

**"Do you WANT our help, or not?" Kasi glared, "WE are professionals. We GUARANTEE to get them together. So $50 should be no problem."**

**"We could always have it higher." Gaby did her cutesy pose again.**

**Juta did NOT want the price to be higher, "Alright, $50 it is."**

**Kasi smirked and held out her hand, "Once you shake my hand, then the deal is set. There is NO turning back on our deal. Got it?"**

**Juta had a bad feeling in his gut. He knew that if he took her hand that he would HAVE to pay them everyday until Asuka and Ryo got together. He wondered how many days that would take. He gave up and took Kasi's hand, "Deal."**

**"Great!" Kasi said, "Gaby! Get the contract!"**

**Gaby took the straight piece of paper and bounced over to Juta, "Sign here, here, and here."**

**Juta signed all the parts needed to be signed, "So, how do I pay you?"**

**"We get paid weekly." Kasi explained, "Weekends count as days. So you will be paying $350 for us each week, that's $175 a piece."**

**"Not NEARLY as much if we made you pay $100." Gaby smiled, "It would be $700 a week, $350 for each."**

**"Man!" Kasi seethed, "That is a lot of money that we won't have."**

**"Thank you for doing this." Juta said.**

**"Whatever." Kasi began to walk off, "By the way, today counts as a day."**

**Juta's jaw dropped, "But you don't start today."**

**"Too bad." Kasi walked back into the school building with Gaby bouncing after her.**

**"What have I done?" Juta asked himself.**

_Hikarru: Woo! I am such a meanie!_

_Gaby: I'm so cute!_

_Ali: You both are morons._

_Hikarru: You are just jelly that you aren't in the story._

_Gaby: JELLY!_

_Ali: -_- Whatever._

_Hikarru: Anyways, please vote on my poll. Thank you! Mata ne!_


	2. The Battle Plan

_Hikarru: Next chapter! Woo!_

_Ali: I'm still not in it._

_Gaby: Duh!_

_Ali: -_-_

_Hikarru: Anyway, I do not own anything pertaining to Otomen._

_Gaby: Wow, you did your own disclaimer._

_Hikarru: I am not THAT lazy, you know._

_G&A: B|_

_Hikarru: Oh shut up. Anyway, please vote on my poll! Enjoy the chap now!_

**"Alright." Kasi laid the blueprint on the little coffee table in Gaby's very blue room.**

**"So this is the plan?" Gaby looked at the paper and began to drool, "It's blue~!"**

**"Gaby! Concentrate." Kasi said, "This is the battle plan. So pay attention."**

**"Ok." Gaby frowned.**

**There was a knock on the door.**

**"Anyone want snacks?" Katsumi, their mom, came in with a tray of goodies.**

**"Mom!" Kasi cried, "We are busy planning our mission!"**

**Katsumi laughed, "Alright then. Your sister will be home soon."**

**"Ali?" Gaby asked, "Where was she?"**

**"At a friend's house." Katsumi said, "It's tough on her not going to the same school as her two older sisters."**

**"Ok." Kasi dismissed her, "You can go now."**

**Katsumi frowned, "Alright then." She left.**

**"Finally." Kasi scoffed, "Now, let's get back to the plan."**

**"But I wanted goodies…" Gaby pouted.**

**"Gaby! Focus!" Kasi flicked the girl's forehead, "We need to go over this!"**

**"Ok…" Gaby began to pay attention.**

**"Alright." Kasi began, "Juta said that we need to get Asuka and Ryo together. So here's the plan. We need to get closer to them. I'll take Asuka while you take Ryo."**

**"But I want Asuka-Kun!" Gaby whined, "He is so kawaii!"**

**"Gaby." Kasi glared, "He is the one who needs the most work, and knowing you, you wouldn't concentrate long enough on the account of your A.D.H.D."**

**"I don't have that!" Gaby flailed her arms, "I don't have that!"**

**"I don't believe you." Kasi turned back to the blueprint, "Anyway, you will take Ryo, ok?"**

**"Ok…" Gaby said sadly.**

**Kasi ignored her and kept talking, "All we need to do is get information by befriending them and get them closer."**

**Gaby wasn't paying attention. She was staring off into space.**

**"Gaby." Kasi growled deeply, "If I have to repeat myself-"**

**Gaby laughed nervously, "I-I was paying attention!"**

**"Oh really?" Kasi asked, "Then why did I just say?"**

**"Uh…" Gaby gulped, "You said, 'Gaby. If I have to repeat myself-'."**

**Kasi's eye began to twitch, "I'm going to hurt you. Badly."**

**Gaby got up slowly, "Now, now, Kasi-Chan. There is no need for violence."**

**…**

**It was school the next day, which meant that the L sisters had to get to work. Kasi had told Juta the plan and he was slightly nervous.**

**"How many days do you think this will take?" Juta asked.**

**Kasi smirked, "If you keep asking me that, it will take even longer."**

**Juta gulped. He knew better than to question the elder L.**

**"Kasi-Chan!" Gaby bounced over to her and Juta, "We have to get to P.E. Remember? We have it will Ryo-Chan!"**

**"Right." Kasi nodded and left Juta to follow Gaby to P.E.**

**…**

**Kasi was wearing the traditional short-shorts in her favorite red color, a white T-shirt, long white socks that went up her thighs, and red running shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail tied with her large red bow. Gaby wore the same thing, except the colors were blue instead of red. In P.E. they had a choice between soccer and jogging the track that surrounded the soccer field.**

**"Soccer!" Kasi smirked, "This will be good! I LOVE competition."**

**"I think you like it a little too much." Gaby laughed nervously, "I'll follow Ryo-Chan as she jogs around the track."**

**"Good." Kasi nodded to her, "Meet back after P.E."**

**"Gotcha!" Gaby saluted her sister then ran off to find Ryo.**

**…**

**"Ryo-Chan!" Gaby ran to catch up with the other girl, "May I run with you?"**

**"Sure." Ryo smiled as she kept jogging.**

**"I would like to ask you a few questions. If I may." Gaby said.**

**"Sure." Ryo was curious now.**

**"Do you have any love interests?" Gaby asked bluntly.**

**"Hmm." Ryo thought for a minute, "I'm not quite sure what you mean by that."**

**"I see." Gaby made a mental note of it, "Do you think Asuka-Kun is cute?"**

**"Eh?" Ryo almost tripped, "What do you mean by that?"**

**Gaby made another mental note, one that said, 'This chick is stupider than I am.'**

**Suddenly, a soccer ball flew passed them and into the forest that was nearby.**

**"Gaby!" Kasi called, "Can you go get that?"**

**"Sure!" Gaby yelled back, "I'll be back Ryo-Chan. You can go ahead of me."**

**"You sure?" Ryo asked.**

**"Yeah. I might be awhile." Gaby ran into the forest.**

**…**

**Gaby was certainly lost. She couldn't find the ball anywhere and she was so deep in the forest that she felt scared.**

**"Kasi-Chan!" Gaby called to her sister, hoping that she would hear and come get her.**

**Gaby then stumbled upon a small garden. It was beautiful, decorated with flowers galore. Gaby couldn't help but smile. She walked towards the fence that was decorated and gently patted the flowers.**

**She heard a crunching sound behind her and she quickly turned around to see who it was. It was a boy, a rather tall one. He had on the uniform of her school on and his bangs covered his eyes.**

**Gaby felt relieved that he was there. Now she could find a way out.**

**"Excuse me?" Gaby asked politely, "Hello. I'm Gaby Landeros."**

**The boy said nothing, but he did look a little startled by her presence.**

**"What's your name?" Gaby asked.**

**"…" the boy hesitated, "Kitora. Kitora Kurokawa."**

**"Thank goodness you are here, Kit-Kun." Gaby did her cutesy pose, "I am kind of lost. I was trying to find a soccer ball that flew in here, but I haven't been able to find it. Do you happen to know where it is?"**

**"Is this it?" Kitora asked quietly as he had a soccer ball in his hands.**

**"Yes, it is!" Gaby lifted it gently from his hands, both of their hands brushing together lightly.**

**Kitora blushed as he retracted his hands.**

**"I couldn't help but notice this beautiful garden." Gaby said, "Do you come here often?"**

**"No." Kitora said with no hesitation, "This is my first time here."**

**"I see..." Gaby trailed off, "Do you happen to know the way out?"**

**Kitora pointed to the trail that he appeared from, "It leads to the other building, but you should be able to get back to the track."**

**"Thank you!" Gaby began to trot over to the path, but she stopped to say, "Can I come back tomorrow?"**

**Kitora was, once again, startled, "…I don't care. I won't be here..."**

**Gaby smiled, but Kitora couldn't see it, "Alright! See you tomorrow!" She ran out of the forest.**

**…**

**Gaby finally made it back to the track. She waved at her class who seemed relieved to have her back. She threw the ball up in the air and kicked it as hard as she could. It flew pretty far and high. It landed straight into Kasi's team's goal.**

**"GABY!" Kasi huffed, "WE COULD OF WON!"**

**"Thanks, Gaby!" said the other team.**

**Gaby laughed nervously as she ran up to Ryo.**

**"Hey, Ryo-Chan!" Gaby began to jog with Ryo.**

**"I was worried." Ryo said, "You were gone for such a long time."**

**"Yeah, but I found someplace interesting." Gaby smiled.**

**"I see." Ryo said, "Anymore questions for me?"**

**"Yes." Gaby piped as she asked her questions.**

**…**

**"Gaby." Kasi had put her regular outfit on, "What information did you happen to get?"**

**"Eh?" Gaby just put her normal outfit on as well, "I couldn't really get anything from her. She dodged most of my questions."**

**"That's because you are too blunt." Kasi said, "Try to be more subtle."**

**"Alright." Gaby sighed. She couldn't think of the mission right now. All she could think about was tomorrow and Kitora Kurokawa.**

_Hikarru: Love interests time! Woo!_

_Gaby: Kit-Kun is so kawaii desu!_

_Ali: I thought you said I wasn't in this!_

_Hikarru: I lied._

_Ali: B|_

_Gaby: This was good!_

_Ali: You are only saying that because you have a love interest now._

_Gaby: Maybe~_

_Hikarru: -sigh- Anyway, please review and vote in my poll. Mata ne!_


	3. Getting Closer

_Hikarru: Yay, another chapter!_

_Gaby: YAY!_

_Ali: Wow, you two are so annoying._

_H&G: T^T_

_Ali: You are giving me a major headache._

_H&G: TT^TT_

_Ali: Alright, you can stop now._

_H&G: TTT^TTT_

_Ali: Stop._

_H&G: TTTT^TTTT_

_Ali: STOP!_

_H&G: TTTTT^TTTTT_

_Ali: -gets out shotgun-_

_H&G: -silence-_

_Ali: Thank you._

_Hikarru: well, that was fun. Do the disclaimer, Gaby-Tan._

_Gaby: Hika-Tan doesn't own anything pertaining to Otomen._

_Hikarru: T^T Even though I wish I did._

_Ali: Can we just get this over with?_

_Gaby: Calm your melon, happy meal! Reader, please vote on Hika-Tan's poll. It is VERY important._

_Ali: I'm going to win and there is nothing you can do about it._

_Gaby: -pout-_

_Hikarru: Well, let's just get on with the chap._

_Ali: FINALLY._

_Hikarru: Alright-y then. Enjoy the chap!_

**It was Kasi's turn to get to know Asuka. Gaby had already met with Ryo, so Kasi had to get Asuka on her side now. But how? Kasi thought for a moment, enjoying the silence with Gaby gone. Then an idea came to Kasi's intelligent head.**

**Kasi figured that Gaby could walk home on her own as she ran off to find Asuka.**

**…**

**Gaby found the path that lead to the garden. She was very excited to go see the garden again, but she was more excited to see Kitora Kurokawa. To her, he was so cool and very cute. And if he liked flowers, then that would be a bonus.**

**Gaby carried her bag close to her chest as she dodged the possible poison ivy. She finally got to the garden. She realized that Kitora was not there yet.**

**"I wonder if he will even show up today." Gaby sat on a log amongst the flowers.**

**Gaby played with her hair for a bit, trying to pass the time. Eventually, she heard footsteps. She looked up hopefully, but was disappointed, for it was another guy who had on a creepy smile.**

**"Hello, pretty miss. Are you lost?" the man said.**

**"No, I'm waiting for someone." Gaby said.**

**"Well, I'm here now. So let's have some fun." the man came at her.**

**Gaby screamed.**

**…**

**Kasi was now currently stalking Asuka. All she had to do was get close to him, but how?**

**"Hey there, cutie." said a voice behind her.**

**Kasi turned to see about five guys giving her weird looks.**

**"Piss off." Kasi went back to her stalking.**

**"Excuse me?" the leader of the pack growled, "You may be pretty, but you can't talk to me like that."**

**"I just DID, dumbass." Kasi was getting irritated. She was going to end up losing Asuka if this continued.**

**The rest of the guys snickered, but they stopped when their leader glared at them.**

**"I'm busy, so just walk away." Kasi said.**

**"I don't think that will do." the leader smirked, "You are going to pay for the things you said to me."**

**"I am so~ scared." Kasi said sarcastically.**

**"Why you-" the leader grabbed her arm.**

**Kasi growled and punched him in the face, making him fall to the ground.**

**"Damn you!" he lunged for her again.**

**Kasi looked over to see Asuka leaving the store he was at. Crap! Kasi was going to lose him, but then she got an idea.**

**"EEK!" Kasi faked a cry, "HELP ME!"**

**The guys were startled at her sudden change of attitude. They quickly got over it and went after her.**

**Asuka saw this and ran over to help. He kicked the leader in the stomach, making him crash back down onto the ground.**

**Kasi smirked, her plan had worked. She got up and began to fight. Punching, kicking, and flipping until they were all down and unconscious. Then it was the leader who was last.**

**"Well, well." Kasi stood over him, "You should of scurried away when I had warned you the first time."**

**The guy shook and said, "I-I am sorry."**

**Kasi's smirk grew, "Apology not accepted… yet." She then kicked him right in between the legs and watched him yelp in pain, "Now I accept your apology."**

**Kasi walked over to Asuka and bowed, "Thank you for coming and saving me."**

**"It looked like you had it under control though…" Asuka trailed off.**

**"Thanks anyways!" Kasi shook his hand, "I'm Kasi Lindsey. Nice to meet you, Asuka-Kun, right?"**

**"Yeah." Asuka shook her hand.**

**"Let's hang out, ok?" Kasi elbowed him playfully as they walked away, "How about right now? Good. Let's go!"**

**…**

**Gaby hit the man with her bag and managed to make him fall to the ground.**

**"You little wench!" the man got back up and lunged at her.**

**Gaby screamed and waited for the attack. However, it never came. Gaby opened her eyes to see Kitora standing there and the man unconscious to the far side of the forest.**

**"Kit-Kun!" Gaby rushed over to him and threw her arms around his torso. She was still too short for she could only reach his chest.**

**Kitora blushed, "I didn't think you would be here…"**

**"I told you that I would come." Gaby looked up to him, "Why would I lie?"**

**Kitora tried to detach himself from the girl, but she held him tight.**

**"You are cute, Kit-Kun." Gaby smiled.**

**Kitora's blush reddened. He mumbled something incoherent and sat down on the log. Gaby, who had finally let go of him, bounced over to sit next to him.**

**Gaby picked up a flower and said, "Don't you just love flowers?"**

**"No, I hate them." Kitora said.**

**"I see." Gaby gave the flower a pat, "It would only make you cuter if you liked flowers."**

**Kitora looked away, his face seemed to keep getting redder.**

**Gaby giggled, swinging her feet, "Kit-Kun, it is ok to like flowers, you know. I won't tell anybody."**

**Kitora looked at Gaby, "Really?"**

**"Yup!" Gaby picked up a flower and handed it to him.**

**Kitora gave her a small smile and took the flower.**

_Hikarru: Dumb chap, I know. But at least it moves the story forward, if only by a little._

_Gaby: This chap was less than the last one!_

_Ali: Ha ha._

_Hikarru: Shut up, Ali-Kun. Or I'll get you back in the Untold Stories._

_Ali: -silent glare-_

_Hikarru: That's what I thought._

_Gaby: T^T_

_Hikarru: -ignores Gaby- Anyway, let's end this chap. Mata ne!_


	4. Four Tickets

_Hikarru: I am REALLY liking this series._

_Sasuke: You say that with every series you write._

_Gaby: Sasuke! This is the Otomen fanfic! Go back to your own fics!_

_Sasuke: Whatever. -leaves-_

_Hikarru: Anyways… please vote in my poll!_

_Ali: I WIN!_

_Gaby: Noooo!_

_Hikarru: Uh… do the disclaimer?_

_G&A: Hikarru doesn't own anything pertaining to Otomen._

_Hikarru: Thank you, my slaves-I mean, friends._

_G&A: B |_

_Hikarru: Uhhh… on with the chapter!_

**It was the next day and Kasi ran up to her partner-in-crime, Gaby.**

**"Anything new?" Kasi asked.**

**Gaby was playing with a pretty blue flower, totally dazed and in her own world.**

**"Gaby?" Kasi moved her hand in front of the other girl's face to catch her attention, "Earth to Gaby! Come in, Gaby!"**

**"Eh?" Gaby looked up from her flower, "Did you say something?"**

**Kasi fell over. How could Gaby be in such a daze? It could only mean one thing. Kasi got back up and asked, "Who's the guy?"**

**Gaby blushed a deep red, "I don't know what you mean!"**

**"Don't give me the 'I don't know what you mean' crap." Kasi growled, "Who is this guy that you like so much?"**

**Gaby pouted, "None of your business."**

**Kasi grabbed the flower from her and held it above her head. Gaby tried to grab it back, but she was too short.**

**"Give it back!" Gaby whined, "That is MINE!"**

**"No duh." Kasi flicked her forehead with her free hand, "Now, tell me. Who is the guy?"**

**"Never!" Gaby jumped and catch the flower, "Ha!"**

**Kasi shook her head and began to walk away when she heard Gaby squeal, "Kit-Kun!" Kasi turned around and found Gaby hugging a very tall guy. He was VERY tall, this made Kasi a little jealous. She strolled over to them and pulled Gaby away.**

**"Hey!" Gaby shouted, but she stopped. Kasi was walking around him in circles, surveying him with deep interest.**

**Kasi first started with his torso area. She ran her hands up and down his chest, making him blush and Gaby yell at her. Once she was done with that, she swept his hair back to look at his face properly. She saw the most greenest eyes she had ever seen. They were so pretty that Kasi couldn't stop staring.**

**"Kasi?" Gaby asked, pulling the girl from the trance.**

**Kasi took her hand back and walked around him.**

**Gaby just stared at her sister, or at least tried to, for she disappeared behind Kitora. Suddenly, Kitora jumped and his blush deepened. Kasi smirked when she came back around.**

**"Did you… pinch his butt?" Gaby gasped.**

**"Maybe." Kasi's smirk grew.**

**Gaby glared, "I'll get you back."**

**Kasi surveyed him once more before giving him the thumbs up, "I approve!"**

**"Well I never needed your approval." Gaby pouted.**

**"Excuse me?" Kasi grabbed Gaby by the ear and pulled, "I am your older sister."**

**"ADOPTED older sister." Gaby said vehemently.**

**Kasi let go of her ear and said, "So?"**

**Gaby realized she must of hurt Kasi, "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't-"**

**"Whatever." Kasi walked off.**

**Gaby sighed and gave Kitora a hug, "I really didn't mean to."**

**Kitora ran his fingers through her hair, not knowing exactly what to say in a situation like this.**

**…**

**Kasi sighed. She just ended up walking around school. It stung a bit that she was still considered adopted amongst her sisters. Kasi sighed again, walking out of the school building.**

**"Let me go!" came a girly shout from the side of the building.**

**Kasi ran to see what was happening. A group of five guys were tormenting this one girl. Wait… no, it wasn't a girl. It was a guy. A really girly guy.**

**"I said 'Let me go'!" the girly boy tried to pry his arm away from the leader of the pack.**

**"No way! You're cute." the leader said.**

**"Why don't you guys piss off and leave that poor guy alone." Kasi stepped in.**

**The thugs gasped and looked at the girly guy and asked, "That's a guy?"**

**The girly boy finally pulled away from them, "I am!"**

**"Gross!" the leader shivered, "I hit on a guy!"**

**Kasi laughed, "What a loser leader!"**

**The leader growled, "Excuse me?" His eyes widened, "Wait… I know you!"**

**"Eh?" Kasi took a good look at the leader, suddenly she remembered, "Weren't you that guy yesterday who tried to hit on me?" Kasi remembered kicking him in between the legs, she laughed at the thought.**

**"Damn you!" the leader lunged at her.**

**Kasi punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the chest, sending him to the ground.**

**"Do we REALLY need a repeat of yesterday?" Kasi gave him a glare plus a smirk, which was pretty hard to pull off, but she did it.**

**He gulped, "No, ma'am."**

**"Good." Kasi said, "Now shoo."**

**Him and his thugs ran away quickly.**

**Kasi turned to the girly guy, "You okay, man?"**

**"Yeah." the guy said, "Thanks."**

**"No problem." Kasi began to walk off.**

**"Hey!" the guy called to her.**

**Kasi stopped, "Yeah?"**

**"What's your name?"**

**"Kasi. Kasi Lindsey."**

**"I'm Yamato Ariake."**

**Kasi smiled and continued walking and Yamato followed.**

**…**

**"Gaby!" Juta ran up to the girl who was sitting down next to Kitora.**

**"Hey, Juta." Gaby said, "What's up?"**

**"I have an idea on how to get Asuka and Ryo together!" Juta said.**

**"Hmm. Well, you may want to wait for Kasi to get back." Gaby sighed, "She's mad at me right now."**

**"When will she be back?"**

**"I'm not sure, but she can hold a grudge for a while. So I don't plan on it being soon."**

**Juta sighed and sat on the other side of Gaby.**

**"Why are you still following me?" came the ornery voice of Kasi from down the hall.**

**"I guess I was wrong." Gaby said, looking down the hall.**

**Kasi came stomping to them, being followed by a very cute girl.**

**"Who is she?" Gaby asked, "Oh wait… That's a guy."**

**"Are you serious?" Juta asked.**

**The two stopped when Kasi stood in front of them, glaring at the girly guy next to her.**

**"I just wanted to say thanks!" the boy said.**

**"You DID thank me! Like twenty times!" Kasi shouted, getting the attention of everyone in the hallway.**

**"I just never met a girl like you before." the guy said, "So ornery."**

**"My fist will show you ornery." Kasi growled.**

**"Kasi!" Gaby grabbed the girl, "Don't hurt the poor guy."**

**Kasi sighed, "Whatever."**

**"Who is he?" Gaby asked.**

**"This is Yamato Ariake." Kasi said, "Yamato, this is my sister, Gaby."**

**"Nice to meet you." Yamato shook Gaby's hand.**

**"You too!" Gaby did her cutesy pose.**

**Yamato noticed that the two sisters were the exact opposites of each other. One was tough, the other, weak. One ornery, the other, friendly.**

**"Kasi, now that you are here, we can get down to business." Juta stood up.**

**"What do you want to talk about now?" Kasi said, obviously irritated.**

**"I have a plan to get Asuka and Ryo together." Juta said.**

**"The last time I checked, you paid US to do the thinking and work." Kasi growled.**

**"B-but…" Juta gulped, "I just wanted to make a friendly suggestion."**

**"Well hurry up then!" Kasi snapped.**

**"Ok ok! There is a carnival in a week. I got four tickets. Two for Asuka and Ryo, and two for you and Gaby." Juta handed Kasi the tickets.**

**"Sweet!" Gaby cheered, "CARNIVAL!"**

**"We will be there on BUSINESS!" Kasi smacked Gaby's forehead, "Alright, Juta. Leave the rest to us."**

**"Alright." Juta nodded, "I trust you."**

_Hikarru: Woo! I liked this chap!_

_Gaby: CARNIVAL!_

_Hikarru: We aren't REALLY going to a carnival._

_Gaby: W-What? -sobs-_

_Ali: Wow._

_Hikarru: -sweat drop-_

_Gaby: TT^TT_

_Hikarru: Oh stop it._

_Gaby: TTT^TTT_

_Ali: -slaps forehead-_

_Hikarru: Alright-y then. Ending that chapter now. Mata ne!_


	5. Carnival

_Hikarru: Get ready for the next chapter! WOOT!_

_Gaby: CARNVIAL!_

_Ali: O.O_

_Hikarru: Lol, alright-y. We all know the drill. Please vote on my poll._

_Ali: I. WILL. WIN._

_Hikarru: SHUT. UP._

_Gaby: CARNVIAL!_

_H&A: SHUT UP!_

_Gaby: MAKE ME! (^^^) ß Facebook Shark_

_Ali: Wow._

_Hikarru: Well, I guess I'll do my disclaimer. I do not own anything pertaining to Otomen._

_Gaby: CARNIVAL!_

_Ali: I am SO glad I am not in this._

_Hikarru: -nervous laugh- Well… you make your appearances._

_Gaby: CARNIVAL!_

_Ali: That is going to get ANNOYING!_

_Hikarru: Let's just start the chap, shall we?_

_Gaby: CARN-_

_Ali: -slaps Gaby in the face-_

_Gaby: :O_

_Hikarru: Enjoy the chap! -nervous laugh-_

**Kasi came up with a brilliant plan to get Asuka and Ryo to go together. She put a note in each of their lockers with one ticket in each of them. The note said the same thing for both of them.**

**"Please go to the Carnival with me? Meet me at the Center gazebo at 6:00."**

**Each was signed by the other's name. Asuka's was signed by Ryo, and Ryo's was signed by Asuka.**

**"CARNIVAL!" Gaby was so excited. Today was the day of the carnival. Kasi and Gaby were ready to get the two together, no matter what.**

**"You know the plan, Gaby?" Kasi asked.**

**"Carnival…" Gaby was in a daze.**

**"Gaby! Focus!" Kasi shouted.**

**"Carnival…" Gaby repeated.**

**"Crap! I lost her…" Kasi sighed. It looked as if Kasi was on her own for this mission.**

**Kasi sighed and grabbed Gaby's hand, dragging her out the door.**

**"Have fun!" Katsumi called to them.**

**"Where are they going?" Ali, the littlest sister, asked.**

**"To the carnival." Katsumi answered.**

**"I want to go!" Ali shouted.**

**"No, you have to clean your room." Katsumi said.**

**"Damn." Ali cursed under her breath.**

**"What was that?" Katsumi asked.**

**"Nothing." Ali walked back to her bedroom.**

**…**

**"Ok. It is 5:55." Kasi checked her watch, "They should be arriving soon."**

**"CARNIVAL!" Gaby tried to run off, but Kasi pulled her back.**

**"Dude!" Kasi flicked Gaby, "We can't be discovered!"**

**Gaby gave Kasi a sad frown. Gaby sat down and pouted for a good thirty seconds.**

**Kasi had her binoculars out, "I see them!" Kasi turned to Gaby, but Gaby wasn't there anymore.**

**"Gaby?" Kasi scanned through the crowd to see Gaby running around shouted "CARNIVAL" at people. Kasi sighed and decided to run after her.**

**"Gaby!" Kasi stomped over to her.**

**Gaby gasped and ran off, making Kasi get angrier. Kasi got out her Walkie-talkie and said into it, "Kitora, your girlfriend ran off. Go get her. Over."**

**"Roger that. Out." Kitora put his Walkie-talkie back into his pocket as he waited for Gaby.**

**Gaby was running when all of a sudden, someone picked her up and flung her over their shoulder.**

**"Sorry, Gaby-Chan." Kitora, who had her on his shoulder, apologized.**

**"Kit-Kun!" Gaby sounded surprised, but then she sniffed sadly and said, "Carnival…"**

**Kitora put the girl down by Kasi and sat down.**

**"Thank, Kitora." Kasi said, "She will probably try to run off again, so keep an eye on her."**

**Gaby pouted more, sitting obediently next to Kitora.**

**Kasi looked through her binoculars to see Asuka and Ryo walking towards the Haunted House.**

**"Poor Asuka." Kasi said.**

**While Kasi was distracted and Kitora looking away for a split second, Gaby got up and ran off…again.**

**Kasi heard the footsteps and sighed. She took out her Walkie-talkie and said into it, "It's your turn, Yamato. Over."**

**"Roger!" Yamato piped, "Out." He put the Walkie-talkie into his pocket.**

**Gaby was being careful now. Who knew what Kasi would have as a trap next? Gaby ran behind a tree before looking at the large Ferris Wheel. She smiled and started to walk towards it. She looked around briefly and then started running towards it. Suddenly, she was tackled down to the ground.**

**"Eh?" Gaby looked at the person who tackled her down, "Yama-Chan?"**

**Yamato picked her up and placed her over his shoulder, the same way Kitora did.**

**"CARNVIAL!" Gaby cried as she flailed her arms and legs, "CARNIVAL!"**

**"Calm down, Gaby." Yamato cringed when she kicked him in the stomach, "You are hurting me."**

**"CARNIVAL!" Gaby flailed harder knowing that she was hurting the boy.**

**Yamato sat Gaby down by Kasi and sighed, "She is a handful."**

**"She just likes carnivals…" Kitora said in her defense.**

**"Well, now we have to keep her on a leash." Kasi smirked.**

**"Carnival?" Gaby looked scared.**

**…**

**"CARNIVAL! CARNIVAL!" Gaby tried to run off, but her harness was attached to Kitora, which meant she was going NOWHERE.**

**"GABY!" Kasi growled, "If you don't shut up now, I swear, I will-"**

**"Kasi!" Yamato was looking through the binoculars, "Something is happening!"**

**Kasi ran over and grabbed the binoculars, "What is it?" She looked through and gasped.**

**"What's wrong?" Kitora asked.**

**"We got a problem." Kasi said.**

_Hikarru: You SO wanna know what the problem is._

_Gaby: Carnival… T^T_

_Ali: Oh my God, shut up!_

_Gaby: 3_

_Hikarru: Don't be so mean, Ali._

_Ali: 3_

_Hikarru: This chapter was shorter than all the rest._

_Ali: Why is that?_

_Hikarru: Because I wanted to end on a cliffhanger._

_Ali: DAMN YOU, CLIFFHANGERS!_

_H&G: O.O_

_Ali: I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!_

_Gaby: -walks away slowly-_

_Hikarru: Hey! Don't leave ME with Ali!_

_Ali: -growls-_

_Hikarru: I'm outta here! Mata ne! -runs off-_

_Ali: Hehe._


End file.
